habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tasks
The Tasks tab (direct link) displays the player's Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards. It is HabitRPG's main page where players can keep track of their progress in their tasks and habits. At the top of the tasks page are the tags that the user has created, alongside the tags from any challenges that they are participating in. Beneath that there are columns (from left to right) for Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards. The Tasks button on the far left of the toolbar links to this page. Clicking on your avatar also returns you to the tasks page. HabitsCategory:Tips and Tricks Habits in HabitRPG can be good or bad, just like in real life. Here you can add, delete or edit your Habits, or simply tick them off to mark your progress. You can also use this section for reminders or quotes. Dailies Dailies are used to track habits scheduled in a known, repeatable fashion. You can edit a Daily to have a checklist for tasks with sub-tasks, or modify their difficulty and attributes. Remember to check them off everyday to avoid penalties! To-Dos To-Dos are one-time tasks, like "Wash the car", "Rake the leaves in the yard", or "Buy milk". You can edit a To-Do to have a deadline, but missing it will not affect you in any way. Rewards Every time you perform a positive Habit or complete a Daily or To-do, you earn gold and silver to buy Rewards. Use them to buy in-game Rewards (like equipment for your avatar) or custom personal Rewards. Find out what motivates you best and add your personalized Rewards! Help Icon Each task column has a help icon in the top right corner. Clicking this will open a panel at the top of the column with bulleted help tips and links. Click the icon again to close the panel. Search Bar You can quickly and easily find a specific task from long lists that are hard to navigate by using the search bar on the upper right of the task page. Enter any word that is used in the task description or notes. You can also enter an emoji to find all tasks decorated with it, or any text that appears in markdown (e.g., search for http:// to find all tasks that contain links). Note that if a task is hidden from the current view (if you are only displaying tasks that use certain tags, or are on a tab showing only some tasks such as 'Due' for Dailies) it will not appear using the search bar. Tags Using tags allows you to focus on only a select group of tasks at once. Click on the appropriate tag and all the associated Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos will be displayed. Add your personalized tags to keep your tasks organized! Personalizing Your Tasks Page You can personalize your tasks page by adding emoji to your Habits, Dailies and To-Dos. Rearranging Your Tasks Habits, Dailies, Rewards, and To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. There is an issue in which To-Dos cannot be rearranged. For more information and a workaround, see the "Rearranging To-Dos" section in To-Dos. Task History Habits and Dailies retain a history so progress and streaks can be tracked. Deleting a Habit or Daily erases all the history for that task. An alternative is to export your data or make a Daily grey to avoid losing its history. Other Uses Please see each of the task's main articles for details. *'Headers': Habits and Dailies can be used as headers for your tasks *'Notes and Reminders': Habits and To-Dos can be used as "sticky notes" or reminders Known Bugs Duplicate Tasks Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Newbies Category:Bug Category:Tasks